The Answer is Where the Scene Begins
by GrayFawn
Summary: In the universe there are supernatural figures in the world that walk around like everyone else does in a type of everyday life, so of course the government regulates this. Gilbert works for this government and he's on the case to solve a murder when he comes across the stunning Alfred F. Jones involved with this case.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert sighed faintly into the receiver as he approached the steps, "So go over with me again what exactly it is that we know?"

He knew that by now Elizaveta was rolling her eyes at him, "Were you really not paying attention you dumb werewolf? I just told you like one moment ago. Okay so this is the wealthy Kirkland family and you know how long everyone's been wondering who's going to succeed the company? Well I guess now we know because they found one of their sons murdered this morning after not knowing his whereabouts for three days. The twin you should be meeting is the younger one by a couple minutes. His name is Alfred F. Jones. Now everyone knows how rebellious he acts towards his father and junk so thats pretty much why their surnames are different."

Gilbert nodded slowly, "Okay so pretty much what we got here is a corpse from a stuck up family and a spoiled brat who may or may not have murdered their own brother? Got it."

Elizabeta sighed into the receiver, "Maybe. We don't know yet without evidence. Which we'll end up finding somehow. You're here right now though to interview the family and please try not to be too rude again. We all remember the Von Bock incident and we don't need to relive that feeling right now."

Gilbert rolled his eyes with a smile, "That was sure a fun time, but I'll be sure to behave this time… maybe.. Anyway! I have to go talk to them! See you later, Lizzy!" He then quickly hung up and shut off his phone just so she wouldn't give him another ear full from her again so soon.

Gilbert didn't even need to knock on the door as he approached the home, just having to stop and show fellow officers on the porch his badge. They let him inside the home, briefly telling him that the family was in the livingroom while they cleaned up the mess and investigated the body in the upstairs hallway.

The deceased was found last night after all. Gilbert noted for a moment how strange it was that the son suddenly came back after three days of not showing up anywhere and to be sure to ask what was the deal with that.

As he approached the livingroom where the family was, Gilbert just couldn't help stopping a moment to admire a certain view he was getting from where he was at, watching a thin cord like tail flick every so often as if it was in annoyance. His eyes followed the curves of the body, before coming to a golden blonde head with a slightly bouncing curl sticking out as he spoke passionately to the others.

After stopping to let his eyes wander down the oh so nice view again, Gilbert's eyes wandered over to the other three as well as picking up on their conversation somewhat.

There were three men and two of those men were shorter than the nice view who were holding hands, making it known that this was the two fathers of the deceased. However, there was a man taller than the nice view making it a little unclear which one was supposed to be the spoiled son.

Gilbert was kind of hoping it was the taller man with the pale hair, better than the nice view just so it would be easier on him to pick him up for a nicer night on the town. However, the only pieces of the conversation he was getting was that the two fathers were telling the nice view that he should go back to his classes. When the nice view didn't really want that when he felt he was more so involved with the case.

Finally, Gilbert decided to enter the room because there wasn't really a use of him staying out there so long. He would end up with knowing nothing at that rate and he kind of wanted to put a name and a face to that nice view.

The blonde turned his head as he entered, allowing him to take in bright blue eyes, a nice curved button nose, as well as pale pink lips. So there was nice face to put to that nice view..? He really couldn't believe his luck right now. The blonde stared at him for a moment, before blinking full golden eyelashes at him a little flirtatiously.

The older male of the couple turned to him, "You must be the detective that they were sending to interview us right? Because if you're not then one of your clients will have to leave right away."

Gilbert waved him off, "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and yes, I am the detective they were sending to discuss this with the family. I'm guessing one of these men is the witness..?"

The man with the pale pink scarf nodded, "That would be me. My name is Ivan Braginski and as well as a family friend, I am also the gardener and probably a suspect with the deceased since I was over at the home when I discovered the body."

So that's where his luck ended? The nice blonde was assumably the son of the two, Alfred F. Jones and he was supposed to be the spoiled rich kid he was discussing with Lizzy. Man was she going to end up rubbing this in his face.

"I guess I'll start the interview with you in another room and then I'll get an interview with the two parents. Lastly, I'll get your interview." He turned his gaze over to the blonde, smirking somewhat and taking in the blonde's deep blush on his cheeks which made some freckles on his face become more pronounced.

It didn't take long for him to conduct the other's interviews. Ivan Braginski was working in the garden when their moon flowers were in bloom to make a nice bouquet to spruce up the kitchen, when he saw something happen through the window. He quickly went to check out the scene when he saw the victim on the floor. The couple was in their room doing some questionable activities that the father didn't feel like discussing when the crime was happening since their son was reportedly in the shower. Giving the two a nice moment alone.

That was when it was time for Alfred's own interview to confirm a couple statements from the accused. He entered the room slowly, allowing him to take in the slim legs in shorts he didn't quite have a chance to look at. They were a little tan like Alfred was, but also a little on the pale side as if he didn't go outside in shorts at least for too long.

Alfred smiled a little daintily, sitting across from him and crossing those slim legs somewhat so he could lean a little closer to him on the table. He blinked a little slowly, giving him that seductive look again even for what belonged to a succubus. He noted that he hadn't gained any horns yet, meaning that he must have slept around only once before. He briefly wondered just how much luckier that other person was.

Gilbert leaned a little closer to him, "So you're Alfred F. Jones? Brother and twin to the deceased?"

Alfred nodded slowly, "That would be me.. and you're Gilbert.. I'm guessing you're wondering where I was when the crime took place?"

Gilbert nodded in return, making sure to make himself a little bigger for the submissive blonde which wasn't really too hard since he was a werewolf and taking in the small shiver coming off from the man he knew then had succeeded excellently. "Well you'd be correct.."

Alfred looked up through his eyelashes at him, "Well this house has only one bathroom, so of course I went around to check and see if anyone needed it before I take the bathroom to shower. Of course it takes like forever to shave my legs since it's kind of hard to not cut your legs and stuff and I was planning ahead of time to wear shorts to college today."

Gilbert perked up somewhat, "You go to college? What are you studying in right now..?" It seemed a little interesting to him taking in the fact that usually succubi like him were working in the sex industry and hard for any to go to any college when there was specialized classes for known beings of their kind.

Alfred smiled at his curiosity, showing off very white teeth that were a little bit fanged. "Well right now of course I work with a porn industry that specializes in like handies and blow job videos, but I'm studying to be an astrophysicist. There's a lot of money going in and out of that business and I've always somewhere deep down wanted to be one of those guys counting off rockets.."

Gilbert tilted his head a little, "That's a very nice dream to have.. I'm guessing you're saving money for the college itself or a car..?"

Alfred looked thoughtful a moment, "Well I'm pretty sure my scholarships cover most of that, so maybe a couple dollars go to that, but mostly a car. I don't really like taking that big old limo to college when there shouldn't be any fuss that big over me."

Gilbert dared himself to rest his hand over the blondes, "Now why would you think that..? It seems like you've got a pretty bright future ahead.. I'm sure we'll be able to find out who did this in no time at all. Plus you have a pretty solid alibi right now between you and me.."

Alfred moved a hand and he felt that hand grasping at his thigh teasingly, before dancing a finger to trace intricate designs instead and staring at him with lusty lidded eyes. "Well.. I suppose so, but I might still need a little comforting over such a traumatic event.. I mean me and Mattie were a little close.."

Gilbert trailed his hand a little farther up his arm as that trained hand trailed closer towards his groin, "Well if you ever need help being comforted you could always come and see me sometimes.. I could even give you my card.."

Alfred perked up a little, moving over to stand and walk a little closer over to him. "I'd be glad to accept that offer! You wouldn't mind comforting me a little now would you..? You look like you've had a pretty busy day as well…"

Gilbert was able to easily maneuver the blonde onto his lap, letting his hands stray down to his hips. "I have… However it seems you've had a day worse off than me… How long till your parents get a little curious, Angel?"

Alfred moved his arms around his neck, leaning a little closer. "Enough time for a blow job and a handy.."

Gilbert felt his face darken a little, before reaching to capture those lips in his own and making it somewhat of a goal to see how red he could get those lips and that body in that matter of time.

Alfred tilted his head somewhat to deepen the kiss a little easier as he gently nipped on Gilberts bottom lip, before letting go as Gilbert let out an appreciative growl and practically feeling his shivers racing across his skin. He felt those smooth lips let out a small gasp in between them, making it easier for his tongue to slip into his mouth.

Alfred let out a small moan, gripping onto his shoulders briefly and then moving his hands to card through his hair appreciatively. Gilbert couldn't help moaning in return as Alfred moved to rock his hips against his member, before moving a hand down in between them to palm at the slowly growing bulge.

Alfred let out a small squeak in response, Gilbert growling a little playfully as he moved his hand to play with the zipper of Alfred's pants. Gilbert lifted Alfred up by his hips to settle him down on the surface of the desk, managing to undo his pants slowly and moving his other hand down to push down his pants a little as his hand moved to fondle the appendage.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss with a low moan, blushing a little more darkly, "W-when I said there was enough for a handy and a blowjob I thought we both were on the same page of me giving you one- ah!"

Gilbert moved to pump the appendage with his hand as he pressed an appreciative kiss on his temple. "I thought it would be more interesting to give rather than take, so just relax a little."

Alfred nodded slowly as Gilbert leaned down to press brief small kisses against the head of his member. Sensing his hips were about to jerk, he moved a hand to hold down his hips as he gave the head a testing little lick against the precum that was starting to form.

Surprisingly it wasn't as salty as he expected, but a little more on the sweeter side. He moved to take the head into his mouth, gently sucking on it at first and hearing the blonde let out sweet little moans.

Slowly Gilbert took more of his member in, moving his hands to gently press Alfred's small thighs more open to let him in between them easier. Looking up at him, Alfred was effectively muffling the moans with both of his hands and covering up his face hiding that adorable flushed face in the process as well.

Gilbert leaned to remove his hands and settling them over on his head, causing the blonde to jump in surprise. Gilbert chuckled faintly, closing his eyes and taking him in fully. Alfred let out small sweet moans as he suckled on his member, the blonde gently playing with his hair.

It didn't take long for GIlbert to get him closer and closer to the edge, till finally Gilbert was suckling deliberately on the tip before Alfred warned him he was going to cum and filling his mouth with the sweet tasting cum.

Gilbert leaned to place the blonde back on his lap, giving his cheeks small kisses as Alfred calmed down from his orgasm. While he was calming down, Gilbert moved his hands to finally release his own member from its confines and almost hissing from just how sensitive it felt to the touch.

Alfred was the first to move, giving GIlbert's lips little kisses as he pressed their members against each other. Gilbert held onto his hips letting out a drawn out groan from the action. The blonde carefully began to slowly pump their members against each other, letting out sweet little moans from still being a little sensitive from his first orgasm.

Gilbert gently nipped on his kiss swollen lips as he moved his hands to help pump their members a little faster. Alfred held back loud moans as he moved his hands a little faster against Gilbert's member and unable to hold it back anymore he let out one loud moan as they came together.

Gilbert released the blonde's lower lip, pressing sweet small kisses on his lips as Alfred panted slowly to calm down again. Alfred moved to help fix Gilbert's ruffled hair as well as moved to get kleenexes to clean up the mess.

Gilbert took them from him, carefully cleaning them off, before tucking them back into each other's pants. "You know I wasn't kidding about giving you my number right? We could like actually go on a date some time."

As Gilbert was fixing Alfred's ruffled clothes and his hair, Alfred gave his cheek a small kiss. "I think i'd enjoy that.."

**Explanations**

Okay so pretty much in their world they have just regular old mythical creatures running around and they're pretty much just everywhere.

Francis, Alfred, and Matthew are all succubi while Arthur is a regular old grumpy vampire. In this universe pretty much succubi are able to have children, but usually its monitored by the government on how many kids they can have. Francis and Arthur can't have any more children due to this fact even though they probably would have a lot if they could.

Meanwhile, Ivan works for them as a gardener while he takes care of his two sisters at home. His older sister works with him since she as well is a Kelpie, while Natalya takes after the traits their father has which is being a vampire. He doesn't really have much characteristics that are really noticeable to other species since his traits are more recessive while Katyusha's are more dominant so her traits are really noticeable., but he's still a kelpie so he's really good at gardening in particular.

Ivan, Alfred, and Matthew all go to college together. Alfred and Ivan end up with a lot of biology classes together since Ivan's studying to be a botanist while he works part time as gardener at the estate which Alfred actually ended up setting up for him. While Matthew wants to take over the company jobs so he's working up for a business degree. Ivan and Matthew have a lot of English classes together since his english is great, but he kind of still feels like he needs help in it.

Alfred and Ivan of course used to date a couple years ago back and now they're very much separated. Ivan was the one to break it off and of course Alfred didn't know what to do much anymore since pretty much while they were together Ivan got a little angry usually and ended up accidentally hurting Alfred numerous times. While really, Ivan just is usually a little misunderstood in what he was intending to do in the first place, so it wasn't like it was on purpose anymore.

So now that Gilbert and Alfred are dating he sees that really Ivan probably wasn't the best for him and doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, while Ivan still feels like Alfred's the only one that ever could understand him which isn't the case at all since later on he'll end up meeting the love of his life while getting help for these problems and better at understanding these problems that he has.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan sighed at the overly excited succubus, who had recently just confirmed he wanted to go on a date with his dreaded boyfriend just moments ago. Honestly, he didn't see what the big deal was over his new boyfriend. It didn't appear he was packing anything, nor did he look that very tough either. How was he supposed to keep his sunflower protected when his sunflower made a choice to have that as a boyfriend? It had only been a couple days. Why was he this excited now, when Ivan was dating him he didn't show such emotions like this at all, it was just a little odd to him.

Alfred bounced a little excitedly as Ivan continued to fix his tie, "No seriously you wouldn't believe how big he is! I mean like bigger than you. Wow and it was really nice even though like the encounter lasted only a couple minutes.."

Ivan shook his head at the excited blonde as well as wrinkling his nose slightly, "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about that part of our history anymore.. I also really don't need to know about that about a low species like him." His gushing was a little adorable, but it shouldn't be over a disgusting creature like that. Especially like that one. Nothing good ever came out of dating a werewolf. His sister would know from experience.

Alfred looked away, deflating a little. "How can I not talk about it when you never told me exactly what was wrong with our relationship..? I also thought you wanted me to be honest about these types of things once I started dating again."

Ivan removed his hands slowly from Alfred's tie, "I thought it was obvious why. We just don't have the same chemistry, but you and that Gilbert guy do.. even though I hate to say it.. I mean I would probably try dating you again some time, but it probably wouldn't last long." He couldn't help being a little honest when he was definitely not going to work out. It was best to get it out of the little sunflowers systems now, rather than hurt him later.

Alfred huffed quietly, straightening up a little, "Well I don't want to try another relationship with you again anyways! Besides, I don't want anything to do with you after the other night.. I just want to forget.." Why couldn't Ivan just accept his decision instead of acting cold like this..? Oh right he was a killer.

Ivan looked away, "I explained to you that it was for defense. He had a knife he was going to come into your bathroom while you were showering and was going to kill you." He really hoped he wouldn't have to teach his sunflower another lesson so soon, he could even still see the nicely formed bruise from just the other day covering his upper arm in a reddish hue from where he had grabbed him. At the time he honestly didn't mean it, but his sunflower was getting a little out of line...

Alfred stepped back from him, "Well why would you even care about that anyways?"

Ivan stepped a little closer, "Because even though we don't have good chemistry I was going to try and get back together with you because I actually care about you and not treat you like a little sex toy like everyone else does. However that dog beated me to it."

Alfred shrugged a little, flicking his tail in annoyance. "I don't care what Ma- he was going to do. He was still my brother.. Gilbert doesn't treat me like a sex toy! I've been reading you all those sweet texts he's been sending me.. I thought you also said you wouldn't be jealous like this whenever I moved on too?" It still hurt him a little to say that he still kind of wanted Ivan back too, but not now. Not ever after the incident. He's realized as soon as he met Gilbert that he was different than Ivan and he would get treated better. There was no use now seeking out a pointless relationship, no matter if he still wanted him.

Ivan crossed his arms with annoyance and letting out a tempered hiss, "I'm not jealous! I'm upset that he got to you before I could. There's a difference! He does when hes been sending you nudes and- and when you two had that thing during what was supposed to be your interview with a detective! I'm just trying to protect you since I'm still your friend."

Alfred rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang to their dorm room, "I think that still does qualify as being jealous, you stubborn Kelpie! Besides, you're not my friend any more." He stomped off a little from him, feeling his eyes water slightly, but instead tried to cheer himself up the best he could as he approached the door.

Alfred smiled brightly at Gilbert as he opened up the door, "Hey there! I'm ready to go, unless you need to stop by inside for the bathroom or something!"

Gilbert waved him off, taking his boyfriend's arm. "Not at all. Is something wrong though..? You look a little upset..?" He moved a hand to wipe off the tear that was steadily falling down from those brilliant, beautiful blue eyes and giving him a reassuring smile.

Alfred glanced over at Ivan by the hallway, "I'll talk about it later.. However, we should get going if we want to make that reservation!" The remembrance of food perked him up somewhat as he glanced back at Ivan who was still staring at them intently. He really hoped Ivan wouldn't follow him again.

Gilbert lead the blonde down the steps from the dorm rooms, "Of course.. There's no need to worry though, I have a fast car."

Alfred glanced up and down his date with a small smile, "Who knows how many times people have heard that before~ I see you've cleaned up quite a bit~ I really like the way you slicked your hair back like that." He moved to straighten out a strand that was starting to fall into his face.

Gilbert playfully pushed the blonde, listening to a very adorable laugh coming from him. He was almost startled a moment, not really expecting such a beautiful sound to drift through the hall. "I'm glad you think so~ My younger brother used to slick his hair back like this a lot, but even though he's moved away I've learned from him the proper technique. I remember the first time he wanted to slick his hair back and he ended up using all of my hair gel and I got so mad at him that I chased him around the house a little, but looking back on it now it wasn't that important anyways."

Alfred giggled some more, following him into his car and pausing somewhat as Gilbert opened up the door. He leaned over the door to give his cheek a kiss, "Glad you've realized what's important~ You should tell me more about yourself tonight if we don't get too distracted.. It would be really nice.."

Gilbert chuckled faintly, "There isn't much to know about me though.. So don't worry too much about it~ I really want to know more about you though.."

Alfred moved to playfully push him, "You tell me about you and then I'll tell you just as much about me, how's that sound?."

Gilbert smiled faintly, listening to that adorable laugh again and looking back at the apartment they shared he could see Ivan staring at them from the balcony. He smiled a little brighter, before pulling Alfred into a quick kiss and feeling him slip into the kiss. He felt Alfred's hands rest on his shoulders, before moving his own hands to noticeably grip Alfred's butt in front of Ivan and hearing a delightful little groan passing his lips. "It sounds wonderful."

Alfred quickly pulled away, before settling into the car and effectively not noticing Ivan's jealous stare. Well that was pretty lucky to catch Ivan lurking like that. it was really creepy actually.. Briefly Gilbert wondered just what kind of history they had together, especially considering that jealous look. He decided instead not to worry about it too much longer, since of course he seemed to have made him jealous enough.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a very long wait to get them seated in the restaurant and once seated he had a nice view of the blonde leaning towards him. They were waiting on their drinks to come, having already decided on what they wanted to eat. However, Gilbert was more focused on those lusty lashes as they blinked at him slowly.

Gilbert coughed somewhat to draw his attention, "So have you ever been in a restaurant like this before? Because you sounded very excited to go on this date with me.." He felt Alfred settle his hand on his knee as he leaned a little closer.

"Well I was mostly excited because you mentioned it out of the blue and I really wanted to see you again.." Alfred trailed off somewhat, rubbing his hand against his knee and flicking his tail seductively.

Gilbert leaned to close in more of the distance, feeling that hand trail up towards his thigh, "I can't be that very exciting~ Though to be fair I know I'm very awesome and amazing."

Alfred laughed a little loudly, not drawing back his hand as the waiter came by to place his order.

As Gilbert began to give his order in return, he felt that hand move to run down his inner thighs and straying very close to where his member was. Faltering only slightly in his order from the initial surprise of how daring the blonde seemed to be in this setting, he waited for the waiter to disappear and casually moved to sip on his drink as that hand continued to wander across his thighs pleasingly.

Alfred purred faintly, "Well I've already been given proof of how awesome and amazing you are when we first met~" He really couldn't help himself especially when it's been a long while like this. Not only that, but he was relishing in the fact that he was so far Ivanless. This was looking out to be a great date.

Gilbert moved to give his cheek a small peck, "I'm very glad you think so highly of me, however I wasn't that very great in the past.."

Alfred flushed faintly and gave his bottom lip a reassuring kiss, "Everyone's got something they aren't proud of to tell about, so don't feel too bad and tonight you don't even have to focus on that past~"

Gilbert leaned back somewhat, not wanting to get to intimate in public so quickly. "That sounds like a great plan. How about we share stuff about ourselves instead~? So tell me about you, beautiful~"

Alfred giggled that beautiful bell like laugh, drawing a little attention to their small table again as he swished his tail excitedly. "Alright~ You already know that I go to college and share a dorm with Ivan as well as work in the sex industry.. Uhm.. What's interesting that you wanna know?"

Gilbert looked thoughtful a moment, "Well I did say that I didn't want to talk about the past and stuff, but I was wondering why Ivan looked so possessive over you? It seemed a little suspicious when he's just your friend and all."

Alfred waved him off quickly, looking down and deflating a little. "N-No I don't mind.. It's kind of a sensitive topic, so I hope you understand and one day you'll understand.. I guess the easiest way to explain it was that Ivan was the one to give me my tail, so yeah.. We used to date and then one day it just kind of fell apart is all."

Gilbert jumped somewhat, moving to take one of his hands and noticing the other wasn't resting on his knee anymore. "Hey you don't have to talk about it if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Alfred shook his head quickly, smiling at him reassuringly. "No it's fine.. I just really hate Ivan right now, so I kind of do wanna talk about it because like I was wanting to look into finding a new place to live and I was wondering what your opinion was on that kind of thing. I kind of want a new place for a little bit of obvious reasons and all."

Gilbert blinked owlishly, before smiling brightly. "Well you could live with me, silly. I mean it also would be a really good thing because i could keep in touch with you better about the case and.. well since we're dating and all.."

Alfred flushed a little darkly, not noticing the approaching waiter with their food. "You'd let me move in with you?" He almost jumped out of his seat as the platter was set in front of him. "O-oh thank you!"

As soon as the waiter set everything out, Gilbert leaned over the table to speak to him better. "Of course I'd let you stay with me and if you get uncomfortable staying with me you could probably find an even better place if you wanted just until then. I mean you probably want out there as soon as possible, right?"

Alfred nodded quickly, "That would be very nice of you.. I'd be afraid of retrieving my things from the apartment if I did move though.. Ivan's not very good at handling his own strength when he gets upset.."

Gilbert chuckled faintly, "Well he does look like he's a big dude, but I could handle him since I'm trained in that sort of thing and I could collect your things on a day he's not home."

Alfred nodded excitedly, leaning to peck his cheek. "I could like clean the house whenever your not home and we're both not working and cook dinner for you… Oh gosh it sounds exciting already!"

Gilbert chuckled faintly at the excited blonde, taking his hand. "Sounds like a great plan, angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred glanced anxiously at the door, waiting for Gilbert to arrive just so they could get the last and final things out of the shared apartment. They had been working on getting Alfred out of there all week since next week classes would start back up from spring break. Of course Alfred didn't have to start at that time due to the death in his family, but he really didn't want to get behind in his Calculus classes when already people seemed to belittle him enough for being a succubus in that kind of class.

And Alfred was just kind of.. anxiously because he really couldn't wait to get out of the apartment when he was just so close in reach of his goal of getting out of there. Thankfully, Ivan hadn't really noticed any of his stuff disappearing and he even was supposed to be gone with his sisters all day long and that was believable enough when one of those sisters was just as possessive as Ivan was. That still didn't change the fact though that he was beyond a nervous wreck just in case Ivan did show up to find out what he was doing. The only things they even had to move was just his part of the kitchenette and everything else like his bed would be left behind, but at least he still had the stuff from them.

Gilbert usually would show up early in the morning while Ivan was working at his parents garden and end up leaving later that afternoon while they moved things. Surprisingly, Alfred was the one who suggested to leave his things behind in the bedroom when his excuse was that he could sleep in Gilbert's bed. He really didn't mind that much sleeping in Gilbert's bed when they were dating after all, but secondly he just couldn't find the strength to care about how far deep this relationship would go when right now he was terrified out of his mind about Ivan in general.

Though Alfred was still beyond ecstatic that he would get to stay with Gilbert in his apartment. He was wondering just exactly how clean or messy Gilbert usually kept his apartment, when he heard a knock coming from the door and surprising him half to death where he almost fell out of his chair.

He moved to open up the door, Gilbert smiling down at him. "So today's the day you finally get to move out of this dump. Did you break the news to Ivan?"

Alfred shook his head quickly, moving to give Gilbert's bottom lip a small kiss. "Not really.. I just figured I would leave a note.. Not the best way to break it to him, but well.. you know how possessive he is and probably wouldn't let me leave even if I did.." He couldn't help nervously twiddling his thumbs a little, hoping that Gilbert didn't mind too much.

Gilbert frowned slightly, wrapping a protective arm around him. "If he did that then I guess I would come and save you~ It would be like you're the princess I have to save like great knights back in the day!"

Alfred giggled faintly, kissing gilbert's chin this time and wrapping his arms around his neck. "To be honest I'm beyond nervous that he'll manage to get away from his sisters earlier than what he normally does, but then again one of his sisters is coming along that he doesn't see too often."

Gilbert moved to kiss Alfred's frowning lips, "We'll try and hurry to get your clothes out then. If he does show up I'll try and stall him to where you can get out first and don't you worry if he hits me, okay? I just want to get you out of here more than anything because to be honest he sounds like a bad dude and I wouldn't want you to be stuck here anymore than you have to."

Alfred blinked owlishly at him from the sudden request, before relaxing into his hold. "Well I'll hope that it doesn't come to that. I mean we already got most of my clothes out of here on Tuesday so there's at least that. So it won't take too long.."

Gilbert moved to kiss his head, before following him into his bedroom and seeing that Alfred had already gotten a head start by putting everything in boxes. Smirking faintly, he kissed Alfred's lower lip and couldn't help teasing him a little. "Already ready to come live with me, angel?"

Alfred giggled faintly, pushing him playfully and moving to stack up a couple boxes to hand over to the other. "Of course I'm excited, but not as excited as your thinking."

Gilbert moved to follow him out the door, "How excited do you mean exactly?"

Alfred looking thoughtful a moment, "Like on a quantum level of excitement. Mine's more so at a plank length."

Gilbert chuckled faintly, letting out a small purr, "You know I don't really know what a plank length is, but it sounded adorable coming from you~"

Alfred shook his head at his boyfriend, feeling his face heat up from the compliment.

As soon as the two got everything packed up, Alfred was sure to put the note on the door and the two proceeded to get ice cream to cheer each other up. Of course, Alfred couldn't help teasing the other by getting a popsicle and enjoying the looks Gilbert was giving him as he carefully licked the popsicle so it wouldn't dibble onto his fingers.

Alfred moved to take the popsicle into his mouth this time, gasping faintly as Gilbert almost slammed his brakes as he parked. "W-Woah!"

Gilbert growled, giving him a lusty look. "You better hurry up and finish that popsicle before we get into my room, before I will personally throw it away to replace it with something else."

Alfred threw the popsicle outside the window with a small purr and not really caring where it fell, "I'd be happy to replace it with something else right now or even have that something else somewhere else." He moved a hand down to palm at the stiffened member and listening to a high pitched groan. "D-Does it hurt..?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, moving to take off his seat belt. "Well yeah, but I'm not going to fuck you in a car."

Alfred continued to palm at his member to relieve some of the stress, pecking at his jaw. "Well if it hurts I kind of need to help you out there."

Gilbert moved to grab his arm and to lead him out through his car door. "We'll take care of it soon enough don't worry about it~" After making sure the doors were locked, he moved to lead Alfred inside the apartment complex and over to the elevator. Thankfully, it seemed that no one was around to bear witness to the erection Gilbert seemed to be sporting at the moment.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Alfred pressed himself against Gilbert's back in the most pleasant way and cuddling into his shoulder with his arms wrapped around his body. Gilbert couldn't help letting out a small purr as he moved to rub against Alfred's groin with his behind just to rile him up a little. Alfred let out an adorable little squeak that melted into a small groan, moving to nibble on Gilbert's shoulder pleasantly. Gilbert turned in Alfred's arms, picking the small blonde up and gently pressing him against the elevator's back wall.

Alfred adjusted his arms around Gilbert's neck, leaning in to nuzzle Gilbert's nose slowly and giving him a seductive look. Gilbert rested his head against Alfred's forehead, feeling a very familiar almost swell of affection whenever he had a moment like this with him here lately. He smiled faintly, returning the nuzzling. The swelling feeling that he normally got really didn't last too long and sometimes that feeling was accompanied by a small fluttering in his chest, but that didn't seem to be the case today.

The elevator dinged as they reached the third floor, Gilbert carrying the blonde over to his apartment door and balancing him somewhat as he moved about to unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked, he didn't really bother turning on the lights as he lead him through the apartment and settling him on the bed. Gilbert then moved to rummage briefly for the right things, settling them aside and turning his attention back to his partner.

Alfred giggled faintly, moving to turn on the lamp with a small purr. "You seem ready to get down to business~"

Gilbert huffed quietly, playfully pushing the blonde as he moved to pull his shirt off. "Well you already got me nice and hard and this erection really is a killer right now especially when you're looking at me like that."

Alfred blushed a little darkly, moving to help him with his jeans. "Well I didn't know you watching me lick a popsicle would get you this hard." Gilbert huffed a little quietly and giving him this look as he stripped off his shirt.

Alfred giggled again a bit loudly from the look he was given, before moving to get up with a small purr. "How about I get these stubborn pants off and you just sit back and lube yourself up, babe?"

Gilbert tilted his head slightly, "Shouldn't I prepare you too? Or is that not a thing since you're a succubus? I've never really paid attention to health classes actually.." He scratched his cheek a little awkwardly as Alfred smiled faintly at him and moved to work on getting his too tight jeans off and his boxers shortly following afterwards.

Alfred then looked thoughtful a moment, watching Gilbert remove his boxers. "Well like.. I guess as a succubus it's already pretty… wet or lubed up in there so usually it doesn't matter, but if you wanna prepare one you can pretty much.."

Gilbert purred faintly, moving the blonde on top of him. "Well I want you as comfortable as possible. Wouldn't want you to be too unprepared.."

Alfred flushed a bit darkly, leaning into him a little. "I-Ivan never did that… W-well like sex in general isn't normal for me either actually.."

Gilbert nuzzled his nose with a small possessive huff, "Well as long as I'm around there's no need for Ivan to even be around and then like I'll only ever do anything that you're comfortable with, okay?"

Alfred nodded slowly, straddling his hips a little as he leaned even closer into him with a small smile. "T-That sounds nice.." Gilbert chuckled faintly, leaning up to kiss him distractedly as he lead his hands lower to gently squeeze his ass and listening to an adorable little moan against his lips. He moved to nuzzle into his neck this time, pressing small kisses and little nips there. Once he was sure his neck was thoroughly marked, he moved the hand to gently prod against his entrance and feeling Alfred tense up slightly.

Gilbert then pulled away, halting his advancements temporarily. "Are you okay? Just tell me if you don't wanna you know.. or if you're uncomfortable doing this."

Alfred shook his head a little quickly, "N-no.. I'm fine.. Just not used to this is all.."

Gilbert smiled faintly, nuzzling his nose and kissing him to distract him more. "I'll help you relax then.." He slowly began nibbling on his bottom lip to ask permission into his mouth, which was finally given as he opened his mouth slowly and a little awkwardly at first till Gilbert moved to press his tongue inside. He slowly pressed his tongue against Alfred's, getting him to slowly relax into the kiss.

Gilbert finally got the finger inside, gently stretching the muscles slowly as Alfred moaned into the kiss. After a while he was able to add the other finger inside, feeling a little discomfort coming off of Alfred he moved the fingers a little deeper to press against his prostate getting him to moan a bit loudly and blushing darkly. Alfred relaxed enough to where he could finally add the third finger to finish stretching him out.

Alfred whimpered slightly from the removal of his fingers and the empty feeling he then had. Gilbert giggled faintly from his reaction, pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Do you wanna bother using protection? I do know at least that succubi don't really have any reproductive organs or anything without any of those shots they get.."

Alfred blushed a little darkly, nuzzling into him. "W-well like I trust you not to have anything, so yeah it'll be fine."

Gilbert smiled faintly, nuzzling his nose. "Do you wanna take control or am I gonna do that?"

Alfred shook his head slowly, pressing a kiss to Gilbert's nose in return. "I think I can take control.. After all I did tease you so much today already.."

Gilbert nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Well if you get uncomfortable or get tired from doing all the work let me know and I'll take over.."

Alfred nodded slowly, moving to position himself over Gilbert's member, before slowly pushing him inside. Gilbert groaned faintly from the heat slowly enveloping him, settling his hands on Alfred's waist to steady him as he rested a moment. Finally Alfred lowered himself the rest of the way, nibbling on his bottom lip slightly.

Gilbert leaned to peck his lips slowly, "You sure you're okay?"

Alfred giggled faintly, leaning into him in return and giving his his hips a slow rock. "Of course I am, silly." Gilbert groaned faintly, holding onto his waist just a little tighter. Alfred slowly raised his hips a little, before dropping them back down and moaning faintly as he slowly moved. Alfred slowly rocked his hips a little to reposition him a little, before continuing to move his hips.

Alfred dropped his hips back down, letting out a loud moan and blushing a little darkly. "A-ah! G-Gil.."

Gilbert nuzzled his nose as he calmed down a little, "Are you okay? Do you need me to take over, honey?" Alfred nodded slowly as Gilbert repositioned him underneath him and began thrusting into him slowly. Alfred moaned quietly as Gilbert struck into that place again, letting Gilbert know he had hit the right place. Gilbert slowly picked up his pace, Alfred moving to cover his mouth up to keep the loud moans in.

Gilbert huffed quietly, removing his hands and moving them around his neck where they began to dig into his shoulders. Alfred blushed darkly at first, unable to keep the loud moans in and letting them out to the open instead. "A-ah~ G-Gil.. I'm gonna cum.."

Gilbert nuzzled his nose slowly, pressing a small kiss to his jaw. "Go ahead, silly~ I'm close enough too." Alfred blushed a little darkly and let Gilbert thrust in a couple more times, before they came together.

Alfred moaned faintly, feeling his insides expand somewhat as Gilbert's knot swelled up. "O-oh! I-I didn't know your knot would be this big.."

Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up somewhat, "W-well it's not like I'd brag about it.. I guess we can sleep like this and get your things out of the trunk in the morning, huh?" Alfred nodded slowly, moving to where Gilbert could lay on his side to where he could cuddle into him properly as they slowly fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert sighed heavily as he continued to look over his paperwork, having left Alfred earlier that at the clock he noticed that it wouldn't be long till Alfred would have to leave for his university classes. It had thoroughly been a very nice week so far living with Alfred and it was just overly nice that he could see the happy man every morning before work. Of course Alfred would have his breakfast ready usually when he did wake up and have his lunch ready to go, but today he had been in too much of a rush having left both behind.

Gilbert jumped somewhat as the front office rang in on his phone, moving to answer it. "Yes? Is there something you need me to do?"  
He could practically feel the austrian man roll his eyes, "Why would I need you to do anything when you screw it up? There's just someone here who says they're your boyfriend at the front desk..?"

Gilbert blinked owlishly, "O-oh! I'll be there right away, Roderich.. That's just Alfred is all.. Don't worry about him he's probably just dropping my lunch off.." Roderich was assumably rolling his eyes again and simply hung up the phone. He briefly reminded himself to tell Roderich that hanging up on him was rude of him. Gilbert slowly turned in his chair, almost jumping out of it with fright because Elizabeta and Antonio were there giving him this look. "What?"

Antonio hummed faintly, "Oh nothing, but why's Alfred here dropping off your lunch, hm amigo?"

Gilbert blushed a little darkly, scooting back somewhat. "Well we've been seeing each other lately is all.. He's a good guy.."

Elizabeta jumped excitedly and squealing a little, "Oh man! You just have to let me meet him! Especially now that he's your boyfriend! He just looks so adorable on the cover of Vogue!"

Gilbert blinked owlishly, "He was on the cover of Vogue? I didn't know that… Well I suppose he doesn't like talking about that part of his life, but like he's probably just here to drop my lunch off since he has to right away head to university.. So it's probably best you didn't.."

Elizabeta pouted a little, letting him on his way. Gilbert finally found Alfred, finding the wings and the horns he's gained lately a very nice addition as Alfred waved excitedly. "For a minute there I was sure your guys secretary wouldn't let me in.."

Gilbert chuckled faintly, moving to sit beside him and pressing a small kiss to his lips. "Well he can be awfully stubborn, but usually he'll let them in.. University's about to start any minute.. You didn't have to stop by the station to give me my lunch.."

Alfred looked away a little, "Well I wanted to and that's all that matters about that." He gave Gilbert a concerned look, moving to feel his forehead. "Are you alright? You're not working yourself half to death out here are you?"

Gilbert leaned into his hand, nuzzling it against his cheek, before keeping it there. He honestly didn't realize just how hot he was cooped up in there and Alfred's hands seemed to be a little cold anyways.. "It's just a little hot in there is all. Besides there isn't even much to go on to even work myself to death over."

Alfred blushed faintly, letting Gilbert warm his hand up. "O-oh.. You must be bored half to death then? Is that more so it?"

He huffed quietly noticing that guilty look Alfred was getting. "It isn't your fault you don't know anything, Alfred. I already interviewed you and your alibi checked out. So don't worry yourself about it."

Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip, looking away from him. "A-About that… The whole shower thing was real and all, but I saw something when I got out that I should probably talk to you about."

Gilbert's eyes widened somewhat, tilting Alfred's chin for him to look at him. "How come you didn't tell me when I first gave you the interview?" Alfred sighed faintly, moving to get out his phone and Gilbert giving him a curious look. "You have a cell phone too?"

Alfred nodded slowly, "I never really showed you because I was afraid you'd find these pictures I took.." He found the right place in the photo album, handing him over the phone and letting Gilbert scroll through numerous pictures of different bruises and scratches on his skin.

He winced a little, stopping only halfway through. "Are these real?" Alfred nodded slowly, letting him continue looking through the photos.

After a moment, he spoke up again. "I'm guessing you now know why I wouldn't speak up and who did that, right?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, quickly bringing Alfred over to where he could give his lips a small kiss and watching Alfred get flustered. He couldn't help smiling faintly at how confused he looked, "I understand completely why and what happened.. Between us and the case.. Why you can't really say that you love me yet and all that stuff.. Which is fine.. You obviously seen something you weren't supposed to and have been terrified out of your mind about him, haven't you? Well it's okay because now I can protect you and no matter what happens I can make sure nothing else will happen to you."

Alfred's face slowly heated up with more color, moving to hide his face with a hand. He spoke a little quietly, "I thought you'd be mad once you found out I didn't say everything I needed to and pretty much would leave me.."

Gilbert frowned slightly, moving to peck his nose. "I told you weeks ago that I loved you so you're just gonna have to be stuck with me~ Sure I'll get a little frustrated, but I'm never gonna get that mad at you."

As Gilbert removed Alfred's hand from his face, he leaned to give his lips a thankful kiss. "I'm glad then~ I suppose I'll have to actually go into those conference rooms and give an exact confession right?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, giving his hand a squeeze. "It'll be just fine. Don't worry too much. I'll be right there for you and if you need to stop to collect yourself or your thoughts or just to have a little support, then that's perfectly fine~"

Alfred nodded slowly, nibbling on his bottom lip as Gilbert took his hand and began leading the way towards the back of the police station. "I'm a little nervous about what I have to say though.."

Gilbert smiled faintly, stopping by his desk to get something to record his voice with and perfectly aware of Antonio and Elizabeta's eyes on the blonde. "I can always give you a second to get your thoughts together. I'll have to take your phone for a bit so we can make copies of the photos though.."

Alfred nodded again in his direction, "It's not like I use it much anyways.. Besides I kind of figured that would happen.."

Elizabeta moved to get up, her fawn like ears twitching somewhat. "What pictures are you two talking about?"

Alfred looked away as Gilbert began to explain, "Alfred just opened a window into our case is all and he wasn't exactly in a safe place to divulge the proper information the first time."

Elizabeta raised a thin eyebrow, "How exactly do pictures tell you that? Unless Alfred committed the murder and took pictures of it."

Alfred flinched somewhat, looking down this time as Gilbert shook his head and moved closer to show her the pictures. Elizabeta frowned somewhat, taking the phone and going over to her desk just to drop the topic.


End file.
